I Do
by MasqueradingVillain
Summary: Butters POV. More fluffy Kyutters, you can take a guess from the name what it's about. I do not own South Park the talented Matt Stone and Trey Parker do.


**A/N:** Hey, well I have a new obsession and it's Kyutters... It is just adorable to me and I hope I've done this cute pairing justice.

* * *

Just about everyone in town knows who I am, that little gay kid that's dating a Jew and dresses like a girl. Ever since after graduation when I finally left my parents' home and moved in with my boyfriend, now fiancé, I got to be myself, I could do what makes me happy and Kyle encouraged that. He'd ask me frequently what would make me truly happy, I'd just tell him being with him was enough to make me happy and I wasn't lying, I just didn't think he'd want to be with me if he knew the truth. Eventually one day, about a week after my twenty-first, he'd bought some wine and long story short it all came out after a few glasses. I told him all about my desire to be Marjorine again, I told him about wanting to have long, gorgeously soft hair and wear pretty clothes that show off my thin and very feminine body.

It wasn't just an appearance thing, it's just what felt right to me and still does. When I'm Marjorine, even to those who know I'm Butters, I feel more confident, happier and less anxious. I used to look at myself in the mirror with a dress on that I'd taken from my mom, it was too big and long but when I wore it I felt comfortable, like this is who I was meant to be. And when this all came out to Kyle he encouraged me, he took me to shops for wigs and dresses and when he hugged me that night telling me he'd love me if I was a girl, boy or a unicorn I knew that he really was the one for me. I could be myself with the love of my life and he thinks nothing different of me, he'd brought me as close to true happiness as I'd ever felt in my life.

And now we're getting married. I can't believe it.

In less than an hour I'm going to be married. _Married_. This is a huge day for me, probably more so for me than for my husband-to-be, not only was this my wedding day but it's also our seventh anniversary. Believe it or not my Kyle can be quite a romantic, I mean we're getting married on our seventh anniversary after he proposed on our fifth. I still remember the night he got down on one knee, his eyes shining brightly as he looked up at me…

"_Butters, I know that this is well overdue but I've wanted to tell you something for a while and I think now is the time to say it. I love you, you are truly a big part of my life. I regret not ever seeing the wonderful, smart, funny and kind person you are earlier, I want to be with you forever and I'd be overjoyed if you told me you felt the same by answering this one question…"_

"-Butters! Hello, anyone there?"

"Huh, oh-a sorry, Wendy, I drifted off for a second." I smile nervously, she gives me a warm smile and beckons Bebe and Heidi over. They start brushing my long blonde hair and applying some very light but pretty makeup around my eyes, they're my groomsmen… well, I guess you'd call them groomswomen. Bebe is now curling my hair as Wendy finishes of makeup and Heidi goes to retrieve my dress. It's a lovely baby blue that apparently matches my eyes, I just thought it was pretty. It's strapless and perfectly snug as I pull it up and Heidi ties the bow at the back tightly so that it stays up on me, I look in the mirror and the girls gather around me, we're all smiling and I almost feel as if I'm going to cry.

About three months ago Kyle asked me if I wanted to have the wedding on our anniversary, so that we'd be married exactly seven years after getting together. I was so excited I almost passed out, instead I attacked him with kisses, hugs and told him that nothing would make me happier. So the planning begun, eventually it was agreed that the ceremony would be held in the Testaburger's backyard with only a small amount of attendees and lots of flowers.

"Alright, sweetie, we're going to go change into our dresses and then it's almost show time!" Bebe says excitedly as she gives me a quick hug, she's probably the one I'm closest to and my best friend apart from Kyle, she was the first one to know of our engagement.. well apart from Stan, but how can you expect Kyle and Stan to keep secrets from each other? You can't. So like Kyle has Stan I have Bebe. I nod at her and watch them all leave as I sit alone in Wendy's bedroom. After telling Bebe that Kyle proposed she sat me down and wanted me to give her every detail of what my dream wedding would be, I told her something simple but elegant, no churches or synagogues and that'd we'd already planned on a long engagement.

"Knock, knock!" I hear from the other side of the door, I get up from the chair I'm sitting on and go to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, your loving and adoring fiancé Kyle." I hear him say, I reach to open the door but quickly pull my hand away.

"Isn't it bad luck to see me before the wedding?" I don't want to let him in if it means a marriage of bad luck, I hear him laugh from behind the door.

"We're not exactly a typical couple so I think it's gonna be fine." I smile and open the door, he walks in and turns to look at me. He looks amazing, he's in a lovely black suit with a bright orange bow tie similar to his favourite jacket. His crimson curls were styled neatly making him look charming and handsome.

"You.. You look gorgeous, Butters, absolutely astonishing." He says as he looks at me from head to toe, I start to blush and start knocking my knuckles together a habit I couldn't seem to shake from primary school.

"You look great too, very handsome!" I grin at him, he comes over to me and pecks me on the cheek.

"I think it's time for me to get in place soon, see you at the altar." He winks at me before leaving the room and soon after Bebe, Heidi and Wendy returned in their pretty baby blue dresses just a slight bit darker than mine. They grab me by my arm and I stand behind the curtains at the back door of the Testaburger house, Karen McCormick's three year old daughter Karly is in a cute little white dress holding a small basket of light pink rose petals. As I hear soft music start to play Bebe nudges Karly through the curtains, she then goes through herself followed by Wendy and Heidi. I take a deep breath and step through the curtains, everyone is turned around looking at me and smiling, a couple girls gasp and I can see Eric Cartman trying to hold in his laughter, why did he even come?

I step carefully on the lace curtain that has been turned into a beautiful long aisle runner with pretty purple lavender lining the sides of it which led straight to Kyle standing in front of a beautiful flower archway which had many different coloured flowers on it. Beside Kyle was Stan as his best man with Craig and Ike as groomsmen. He beams at me and I smile at him, surrounded by my friend and being with the man I love I am almost crying I'm so happy right now.

I admire the flowers that have been perfectly set out around the backyard, there's all sorts of beautiful plants some are red, some blue, some purple, lots of colours and they all looked so gorgeous, but Kyle is by far the most amazing sight at this whole ceremony. When I reach the flower archway Kyle leans over and kisses my cheek, we hold hands for a second and then pull apart as Kenny walks under the archway and we both turn to look at him.

"Fellow dudes and dudettes, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Kyle Broflovski and Butters Stotch. I've watched these two for the past seven years after they got together at graduation and I can honestly say that they are perfect for each other and I wish them the best of luck. Now, Kyle and Butters are going to exchange their vows." He steps back and Kyle clears his throat a little and looks at me with a soft smile.

"I didn't actually prepare my vows, I wanted them to be what I really feel and every day you make me feel more amazing and more loved than the day before so to prepare them early I wouldn't be able to describe how I feel accurately. I love you so much, Butters, in a different and more intense way than I've ever felt before. You're honestly the greatest love of my life and the way I feel for you is indescribable, I could meet every person on earth and I'd never find another person anything like you or anyone who could make me as happy as you can.

"The moment you said yes when I proposed was one of the most amazing times of my life, thank you for making me feel as happy and wonderful as you do. I could never replace you and I would never want to, I… I love you and I always will." Kyle let out a shaky breath and I could see that his eyes had welled up a bit, I've already got a few tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Th-That was beautiful, Kyle," I sniffle "I kind of feel like what I wrote isn't good enough now…" I look at Bebe and she hands me a piece of paper that I'd written my vows on, I unfold it and straighten it out. I look at Kyle and take a deep breath.

"Kyle, you're everything to me. I love you so, so much and I don't know what I'd do without you. Sometimes I think about the night I told you about Marjorine, when I truly knew that you were my soul mate and you were the one for me. You accepted me for who I am, who I wanted to be without a moment of hesitation and you care for me more than anyone else ever has and probably ever will.

"My life would not be complete without you," I wipe my more tears off my face "I love you, I love you so much and thank you for being there for me and you should know that I'll always be there for you no matter what."

Kyle grabs my hands again and give them a tight squeeze, Kenny steps forward once again and we both turn back to him.

"Now, do you, Kyle Broflovski, take Butters Stotch to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Kenny asks Kyle.

"I do." Kyle says as he squeezes smiles at me.

"And do you, Butters Stotch, take Kyle Broflovski to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I sniff again "yes, I do."

"Well with that said, shall we exchange the rings?" Stan comes forward with a small pillow with a ring on it and so does Wendy, I take the one from Wendy and Kyle takes the other from Stan and they both step back. I slide his ring onto his finger and he slides mine on my finger.

"I now pronounce you man and Marjorine, you may now kiss him, Kyle." Kenny says with a smirk.

Kyle grabs me around my waist and leans down and kisses me deeply, our first kiss as a married couple and it's terrific. As we move away from each other everyone starts clapping and cheering, Kyle laughs happily and I let out a small giggle. We start down the aisle and around the side fence to our car parked outside the house, someone had tied some cans to the end of some string and attached them to the car as well as writing 'Just Married' on the side of the car and underneath that said '… to a Jew'.

"Cartman!" Kyle yells, I squeeze his hand tightly and he smiles again. Everyone has followed us and we walk to the car and get in, there's no reception we're just heading straight to the airport and going to Hawaii.

"You ready to go?" He asks as he buckles up, I nod and he starts the car. We drive down the road and I can see Bebe, Wendy, Stan still standing there waving.

"Well, we're finally married… Feels amazing, doesn't it?" He says as he looks at me and smiles.

"Feels like heaven."


End file.
